


Kent Family Produce

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-26
Updated: 2002-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Any summary I can think of would spoil the joke. Sorry. Hey, it's very short. Why not try it anyway?





	Kent Family Produce

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

  
Kent Family Produce

## Kent Family Produce

### by Meret

Subject: [glass_onion] (SV)Corrected version - Kent Family Produce Date: Sunday, May 26, 2002 10:28 AM 

Sorry about the repost. Somehow when I cut and pasted it before, I didn't get the last line of the story in. Here's the corrected version. 

Title: Kent Family Produce  
Author: Meret  
Fandom: Smallville  
Category: Humor  
Summary: Any summary I can think of would spoil the joke. Sorry. Hey, it's very short. Why not try it anyway? Spoilers: Mild one for Tempest  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. No profit is intended.  
Email: Feedback gleefully read at 

* * *

Kent Family Produce  
by Meret 

Clark emptied the old bedpan into the garbage can. He peered out of the barn, using his x-ray vision to check and see if anyone was around. Not that there should be anyone out there at 3 AM, but after Roger Nixon he wasn't taking any chances. Lifting the full garbage can he speeded out to the field. 

The frilly, green carrot tops were just poking their heads out of the soft Kansas soil. He hurriedly spread the manure around each seedling. His parents thought it was the ladybugs and lacewings they distributed in the fields that kept the pests from eating the crops, but it wasn't. He emptied out the last of it from the can and started walking back to the barn, enjoying the cool night air. 

Clark had never understood why it was legal to use waste from cows on crops, but not waste from humans. Not that his _was_ human, but the idea was the same. He'd discovered it on one of the fishing trips with his dad. After he used the outhouse, the weeds around it grew an inch overnight. A little experimenting and he'd realized that it also made them insect resistant. The farm animals had no trouble eating them though, so he'd figured it would be okay to use on stuff for people to eat. Two years now and no one had complained yet. Plus, it let them grow all kinds of flowers without a greenhouse. 

He yawned and speeded the rest of the way back to the barn. He needed to get back to bed - algebra test tomorrow. He'd have to remember to ask Mom for oatmeal again for breakfast. The more fiber the better. They were planting potatoes in a few days. 

End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Meret


End file.
